


The Creation of the Tombstone Piledriver

by Sapphicbackward



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, WWE AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9967190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicbackward/pseuds/Sapphicbackward
Summary: Mark gets a little creative in the bedroom. Glenn is sceptical. What could go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Totally not real... I get no profit from this, monetary, or otherwise.
> 
> Lastly, yes this is a work of fiction, however, it is my work of fiction. I do not give permission for this work to be republished anywhere or in any format without prior consent from myself.

“Mark, I’m really not sure this is a good idea...”, Glenn murmured, heaving a sigh as the older man groped him. Mark smirked and cocked an eyebrow, “I know, it’s a fantastic idea, just indulge me, please?”. Glenn rolled his eyes, knowing that reasoning with his lover was futile, once Mark had an idea in his head there was no changing his mind.

“Fine, but if you drop me I swear I will choke slam you.”. Mark cast an eye over the other man and smirked again, “just try it, boy.”. Grabbing Glenn before he could respond, Mark lifted his other half over his shoulder, then lowered him head first so he was in the correct position. Mark gasped as he felt Glenn’s breath ghost over his already straining erection, “Mark,”, Glenn started. “Just trust me.”, Mark growled, cutting the other off midsentence before he could continue.

Those three words put Glenn at peace, of course, he trusted Mark, he’d trust him with his life if he needed to. Glenn inhaled deeply and squeezed Mark’s thigh before taking the head of his lovers cock into his mouth. Moaning as he felt Mark wrap his own lips around Glenn’s cock, the younger man set up a steady rhythm, taking as much of Mark into his mouth as he could and swallowing before pulling back, sucking sharply as he did. Still taking deep breaths through his nose Glenn increased his pace and tried to ignore the sensation of the blood rushing to his head.

Mark was in awe, he hadn’t thought that a standing 69 would actually work, but he had been determined to try it regardless. Of course, Mark had been optimistic about the chances, what with the two men being a similar height and both being rather strong thanks to their wrestling, however, there had been some logistical issues that had been worrying Mark, such as Glenn’s blood supply rushing to his head. Mark pushed his thoughts aside and focused instead on pleasing his lover. However, after one particularly hard suck from Glenn, that Mark could swear involved teeth, he felt his knees start to give way.

He heard Glenn’s head connect with the floor with a heart-stopping thud. Scrambling off of the other man, Mark checked for a pulse and that his lover was still breathing. He let out a sigh of relief when he realised that, whilst unconscious, Glenn was indeed breathing and his pulse was still strong. Grimacing, Mark sat on his knees next to Glenn and proceeded to try and bring the other man around, he was pretty sure that Glenn was never going to trust him again. Feeling a small smirk start to form though, Mark realised that whilst he may have abruptly ended his blowjob and rendered his partner unconscious, he was pretty sure he had just invented a rather impressive new wrestling move. He just had to focus on making sure Glenn didn’t kill him before he could develop it further.


End file.
